High Speed Chase
by AnRi Wells
Summary: 05. "I wonder... if anyone would care." Because even the most promising life could be the most unbearable experience a person could have.


**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice is the work of Higuchi Tachibana. Not by me.

**Summary:** "I wonder... if anyone would care." Because even the most promising life could be the most unbearable experience a person could have.

Submitted for AoGA's August Angst.

* * *

><p><strong>High Speed Chase<br>**_Written by: TheVanishingSpectacles_

**-o-**

_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember_...

There was a voice. She heard it. And the next thing she knew, she was approaching a lifeless area of Tokyo in the midst of the cold night of August.

She sat on a lone bench and tucked a stray hair behind her left ear.

She'd been here before, a thousand times to be exact. But why did she come back? Ah, of course. This _was_ the place.

It looked the same from her memory of a not-so-long-ago sorrow. It was still silent. One noise and it would echo immediately. It was still cold. She wondered why people felt so welcomed here. It still smelt of rusting iron, of smoke, of dump, of people's sweat, of someone's everyday life. She hated this place. However, she felt safe.

She heard a low 'thump' sound when she shifted her position. Her pale, slender fingers reached for it inside her pocket and she felt a medium-sized round object. They captured it and brought it in front of her.

.

.

_And a song someone sings, once upon a December_...

It was a gold, circular music box. She twisted a tiny gold knob and the music played.

Her eyes instantly closed upon hearing the melody. A tear glistened.

"I wonder... if anyone would care." In her soft voice, she spoke.

But she shook her head lightly immediately after and chuckled. "No, no one will."

.

.

_Someone holds me safe and warm; horses prance through a silver storm_...

Waiting for her 5:45 p.m. train, she stood there with a carefree smile on her face. Suddenly, she felt a warm, tingly feeling on her soft hand. She turned her head and blush crept up on her face. "Na... Natsume... what are you doing here?"

"I finished my duty earlier than expected. Want to have a date?" He gave her a smile she knew only for her. Despite the fast increasing number of people around them, the world seemed to revolve so slow around the two of them only. It was swirling.

She didn't get to answer anymore for he already led their way, with him tightly holding her hand. Through their way to the exit of the train station, her blue eyes never left the sweet locking of their fingers and the smile on her lips never had a chance to escape, nor even tried to.

He kissed her goodnight then when they got home. He only planted her lips on hers. It was full of warmth. It was enough for her to feel the message he wanted to convey. It lasted for not longer than two minutes. They felt hungry for more. He respected her though for she requested not to continue any further. It was sweet—too sweet that she couldn't sleep that night.

.

.

_Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory..._

Everyone clapped their hands. They were applauding for her. While she on the stage, with the spotlight on her, couldn't believe she won the quiz bee again. Her math teacher, Jinno handed her a gold trophy and placed a medal on her. She bowed at him repeatedly.

"Thank you Jinno-sensei!" Her eyes sparkled like diamonds.

Her teacher returned a rare smile he only showed. After all, she deserved it. "You have not failed me, Ibaragi."

Before turning to the crowd, she gave him another smile.

It was again a standing ovation for her. Just like last year. Just like the last, last year. Just like when she was a kid.

.

.

_Someone holds me safe and warm... horses prance through a silver storm..._

It was her 10th birthday when her father gave her a small gift wrapped in a velvet cloth tied with a silver ribbon.

"What is this Papa?" She asked, carrying the small box with her.

His father, a business man, scooped her and had her sit on his right leg while his right arm supported her back. "Why don't you open it, my little angel?"

"I will now!" She beamed at him before removing the silky ribbon.

"Huwaa... is this a music box?"

Her father nodded. "Twist it here, and it will play a beautiful melody just like my daughter."

"And who would that be?"

"Isn't it obvious? Happy Birthday Nobara." He embraced her. She cared for nothing in the world but for the love of her father. She gave him a peck on his cheek. She loved him very much that she could never allow herself to think of what could happen in the future.

.

.

_Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory..._

Seven years later, she arrived on her home with a number of people in the same uniform waiting for her. She knew this day would come, but she never thought it was this soon. Still, she wanted to believe nothing could come out of the ordinary.

"Excuse me officer, what are you gathering here for?" She inquired.

"Are you Nobara Ibaragi?" The officer asked.

She nodded firmly. She was summoned to the living room with her mother. She saw her mother crying.

The next thing she knew, after what the officers reported them, she was hugging her mother who was bawling her eyes. She remained strong though inside, she was crumbling.

"Please tell me you're lying... that you've got the wrong man. That... that is not my husband or her father." Her mother begged for an answer they all know the officers could never come up with.

"Mama..." She hugged her mother; let her cry on her shoulder.

The officers left after about thirty minutes, with an apologetic look.

She knew then, when the door closes, their lives would forever change. Her father died in a car accident. He was gone. And them, who still lived, should accept that.

.

.

_Far away, long ago, things I yearn to remember..._

What seemed to be a sweet memory became a nightmare of ashes. She saw her boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga flirting with the school sweetheart, Mikan Sakura on the train station where they met, where he confessed, where they kissed, where her first love blossomed. He was smiling, he was caressing her hair, and he was holding her like he never held her.

She attempted to near them, and when she did, it was the most painful chapter of her life. They were across her, on the other waiting side. Her father just died a month ago. How could he do this act on a scared place she treated?

She tried reaching out her hand. He saw her. He looked at her with his crimson eyes full of betrayal. He ignored her then immediately. But she knew him. He was saying her not to do what she was about to do. He was telling her to forget about him.

She trusted him. She loved him. She wanted to give her all to him. But it was all in the past now.

.

.

_And a song someone sings... once upon a December..._

She was revived by a loud noise coming from not afar.

Who was that voice telling her to go here? Were they her parents? Her mother hung herself on the neck a week after her father died.

How come her parents left her alone? Wasn't she a good kid? Did she not give her best yet, even though she was the best in the whole school? Had she not done enough for Natsume that he chose to end their relationship without second thoughts, or asking her? Wasn't she enough for to live for someone's dream? Did he get tired of her, too reserved, too guarded? But he trusted her somehow... right?

The noise seemed to become louder by now.

She stood up, holding the elegantly designed music tool in her right hand.

Slowly, she took her steps. Not wavering, not unfolding. She wanted to remain strong until the her final gasp.

And at last, by the time she reached the end, the big old train met her on her way.

_And a song someone sings... once upon a December..._

* * *

><p><em>Review, anyone?<em>


End file.
